Pixelated Chronicles
by Onyxus
Summary: She never expected such an insignificant decision to twist her life so acutely. She had wondered, but never thought that her hobby would literally merge with reality. Now, being the only representative of the Third Kingdom, she is placed under the protection of the oldest of the Four Horsemen, much to the executioner's displease. Death/OC
1. Friendly Favor

**Ok, I know this chapter is EXTREMELY boring, but the story just couldn't start without it.**

**Anyway, I'm not expecting much mainly because there really aren't that much stories on Darksiders, but if some of you do take the time to read it please spend a minute of your time and leave a review telling what you think. I need some sort of an opinion on this if I am to continue it so, yeah.**

**I'll make sure that it gets far more interesting in the upcoming future so please guys just bear with me.**

To say that she was irritated beyond possible was an understatement.

Every fiber in her body felt strained from anger, leading them to blindly rage against the enemy who had caused their long-lasting dilemma.

Sharp tingles dashed over her creamy skin, insuring that every clothed and exposed centimeter had been delightfully disturbed by their presence.

All these visibly unnoticeable signs were aftereffects from her now subsiding outburst. That or they were just another step closer to losing her already crumbling sanity.

Though the indicator that especially showed her still boiling insides was the itch residing in her sweaty palms.

It had taunted her, offering to participate in bringing her sadistic, grim and rather gruesome thoughts to life. It offered to steal her tormentor's last breath of life and restore the peace that had been lost ever since his ear scraping speech had begun.

She wanted to agree, honestly she did, but as pleasant as the deal had sounded the laws in her country forbid her to perform such an inhuman act. That, and the insignificant fact that the one who had been mentally torturing her was none other than her bratty, annoying, idiotic excuse for a best friend.

Because of those reasons she had been forced into a search for a suitable substitution to play the part of Mr. Cooper Law.

Thankfully her hunt had ended briefly after its beginning. The found replacement being the white, plush pillow occupying the side of her bed.

The moment her savage gaze unwittingly fell over the plush object her strained nerves broke through the last barrier keeping them tamed. And so now, the said pillow laid on the carpet covered floor, bitten, torn and pummeled too brutally for the strength a normal teenage girl could possess. But Ross had stepped over the "just a normal human" line ever since she first arrived in the city three years ago.

Her brutality and unkind nature had won her a reputation of an intimidating girl, which most people preferred to avoid for the sake of their still functioning limbs. Ross wasn't very popular on high school ground either, though to her being well-known was not a primal achievement.

She gripped tightly onto her bed sheets, causing her knuckles to become ghostly pale from the strained skin covering them.

A savage snarl vibrated in her throat as the memory of the occurred events earlier that day continued to determinately repeat in her head.

It seemed as though his voice had been imprinted in her mind with no available way to be removed or erased.

And all this torture Ross had been forced to endure was because of a stupid, fucking, shitty game, which, by Cooper's words, was the best mankind had ever created.

Earlier that day she would have given everything just to make him shut up, regardless if it would require the use of physical force. But unfortunately, before she could introduce his face to her royal fist and rid humanity of his unbelievably annoying presence he was unwittingly able to save his skinny ass. His escape from her deadly intentions being a simple request.

"Please just try it."

She assumed that her desperation had reached its peak because not a moment after the question had been voiced she had gladly agreed, hoping that her choice would silence his apocalyptic speech.

For a short time she had felt victorious because of the well handled situation however, her act of despair had brought her to her current and rather unpleasant situation.

She was curled on her bed, her hands wrapped around the improvised pillow she created from her bed sheets.

Her heavy eyelids had been pulled over her eyes to prevent the setting sun's rays from temporarily stealing her vision.

Her pulsing head laid sunken in the white covers, willingly letting their plush comfort embrace her aching cranium.

A dark mass of hair covered her pale face, easily providing her with much needed solitude and peace.

Neon colored headphones were secured over her thick hair while various songs blasted hard through her screaming ears. Their tones sounding higher than what Ross knew was the normally safe limit.

A light sigh left her parted mouth while her embrace on the improvised pillow abruptly tightened, a convulse caused by her dissolving rage.

The girl was one who adored adventure games and their bloody and mind straining nature. However, her adoration would usually be accompanied by her harsh and rather unforgiving criticism.

Not many games were able to reach her high standards for which she was rarely seen occupied by one when enjoying her free time.

Because of that Cooper had declared it as his foremost mission to find a game, which would overpower even her smallest caprice.

A soft chuckle rumbled in her throat as the memory of his determined face settled in front of her closed eyes.

The boy may be annoying and slightly too nice and giving, but those were the characteristics that had rivaled him the spot as her closest and most cherished friend.

Her headphones were pulled away from her burning ears, letting the bruised, hot skin cool while her sluggish thoughts continued on.

She greatly valued their friendship and did enjoy his warming presence when he was calmer, though this small amount of information she preferred to keep to the boundaries of her mind.

A soft vibration emitted from the pocket of her jeans, pulling the teen out of her deep cogitation.

She reached in her pocket, pulling out the cause of her interrupted thoughts, which appeared to be a slim, blue cell phone.

"Go away." she pressed the phone against her ear, an irritated expression carved in her features from the awareness of her disturber.

"Hey Ross" a familiar voice sounded from the other end of the line, seemingly too happy to acknowledge her cheerful greeting.

_"Speaking of the said hyperactive idiot_._"_

"Did your parents lock you out again?" mockery dripped from the girl's naturally sarcastic voice before she freely released the ominous laugh residing in her throat.

"Ok, that was one time. Once!"

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." a grim smile slid over her pale features while she started to lightly tug on her ruffled hair, a habit she couldn't eradicate "You poor, poor, little boy."

A loud exhale was forced out of Cooper's mouth while he continued to listen to his friend's _delightful_ laugh.

He was sincerely grateful that in the years he had grown immune to both her mockery and sarcasm. However, the short yet frequent period where she insisted on measuring the damage her knuckles could cause while using him as her test subject was slightly hard to appeal to.

Ross preferred to wear a harsh and relentless mask when dealing with the civilized society, but she did have a hidden, kinder side...supposedly.

Hopefully.

"Anyway! Did you try the game yet?"

A soft rumble emitted from the girl's chest before she turned to her computer, seeing her now downloaded game marked in a light blue color.

"Sorry dweeb, still installing." she mumbled softly while her limbs soundlessly carried her away from the comfort of her bed.

"Really? Thought you'd be done by now."

A warning snarl was send at the light tone of mockery he tried to hide, though obviously failed to do so.

"Wait! No! I didn't mean it like that." he growled loudly before his hand was scraped over his light hair in an attempt to calm his hastily panicking body "I meant that your computer is, "

"Cooper, relax! I got it."

The boy sighed softly, feeling his face redden in embarrassment.

He had tried to rid himself of the annoying habit, but whenever he was placed in a tense situation he lost control. He would stumble over his words, unable to stitch together one decent sentence to pronounce so much as a replay.

Even more embarrassing was the fact that his panic worsened whenever Ross was near him in the time of suffering through such a situation.

"Well you will tell me what you think of the game tomorrow, ok?" he slammed his thumb over the glowing red button, leaving the girl no time to even muster a response.

He groaned loudly before his forehead was forcefully slammed against his desk, the act of despair causing pain to spread over the sensitive area.

"I'm such a dork..."

Ross blinked in confusion, her gaze still fixed on her cell's now dark screen.

"Weirdo." she murmured softly before securing the valued item back in the safety of her pocket.

Cooper's abrupt outbursts were something she had appealed to over time, though she still did get irritated whenever he flipped the fuck out for no freaking reason.

Her shadowed orbs averted to her computer's wide screen before a light smirk made itself present on her dry lips.

Her fingers twitched in excitement while she moved them over the buttons on her keyboard.

Admitting her excitement to start a new game meant to betray herself and lose her pride, though she didn't deny to herself that there was a small spark of interest shining in her supposedly real heart.

The sound of tapping buttons echoed in her small room while her fingers slammed over her mouse in a hurried manner.

She dashed past various programs and icons until the empty slot for the game's installation appeared in the centre of her screen.

Finally!

The process she despised most when dealing with a new game was almost complete.

Honestly, she preferred the time of download to be tripled rather than wasting her life with installations. At times it annoyed her to the point where she forced herself to leave her room in order to keep her computer alive.

A soft exhale vented past her nostrils before she slumped back in her chair.

Her neck was craned back, letting her heavy head sink in the soft headrest.

Her hands stood over her clothed stomach, loosely tangled in each other's embrace.

A raspy moan sounded through the room while the teen tried to calm her inpatient self before she unwittingly performed the honorable act of tearing one's computer to pieces.

The freaking game was taking forever!

Her computer was the most powerful PC she'd ever seen and the game took this long to install?

If it was running with such slow pace on her electronic monster than Cooper must have had one hell of a good month waiting.

A hasty beeping erupted from her headphones, indicating the now fully installed and hopefully smoothly running game.

Soft cracks erupted from her neck while she lifted her head to examine the glowing screen with hidden anticipation.

Her flaming bright headphones were slid over her ears once more, causing a painful pulse to spread over their still damaged skin.

Ross successfully ignored the agonizing sensation and focused her attention on the newly appeared skull present in the end of the long cologne of various icons.

Her usually sleepy and unfazed expression now showed faint signs of excitement as her hands repeatedly twitched over her keyboard and mouse.

The vivid glow in her eyes reminding that of a small child's when brought to a newly opened candy shop.

She hastily clicked over the freshly created icon, willingly letting the game take control of her computer.

Her stomach twisted from unrecognizable eagerness while her fingers loomed over the control buttons, ready to act once her new difficulty began.

A startled intake was stolen from the cool air, its cowardly presence led by the abrupt voice that tore through Ross' sharpened hearing.

Her black screen was replaced by a shadowed rough sketch shortly before the voice started to explain the slightly misted meaning of every following scene displayed on her computer.

Her concentrated expression was replaced by one of distance and daydream, led by the unknown voice's relaxing tone of speech. She was lulled into a dazed state while her mind hurriedly reproduced the battle scenes that were explained with the highest of details.

However, as pleasant as her current state had been when the word "executioner" was mentioned in one of the long, well constructed sentences the girls' sluggish mind was roughly dragged back to reality.

It took her a moment to realize the skull shaped mask her dark eyes were facing, though once she did a wide smirk was pulled over her thin lips.

"Cooper, you son of a bitch..."

The kid was well aware of her soft spot for the skeleton man long before this game had come to life.

The fact that he had enough brain cells to actually use the Reaper as a lure for her to continued listening to the wretched story instead of just turning it off impressed her.

The sly fox had probably taken notes whenever a piece of information about her had been revealed to his mortal being.

Her thoughts were brought to permanent halt once her eyes fell upon the unique design Death was presented in.

"Holy fuck..." she gazed in adoration at the massive, masculine male, feeling the lazy thumping of her heart quicken in excitement.

"This is Death?"

She slowly circled the cameras around his wide form, examining him from every angle her old mouse could perform.

The structure of his body and armor was something one could only admire.

He was incredible!

Her eyes glistered with marvel while she watched his dark locks contrast with his sickly pale complexion and creamy white, bone mask.

She could almost feel his wide, chiseled muscles move under his firm skin with the tips of her fingers.

A small smile appeared on her face as her eyes lifted from his body to his face, watching him blink with sublime interest.

"Nice touch." she mumbled lowly while a satisfied expression settled upon her harsh features, softening them to an unrecognizable state "The dork certainly learned from his notes."

Her fingers were tightly locked together before she pushed them forward, the strenuous act forcing them to pop in multiple places.

"Ok then, big boy." she jerked her neck to the side, easily earning a load crack from its slightly stiff form "Let's see how much those muscles can take."

Her fingers were firmly locked over the control buttons, prepared to lead her massive companion in an adventure he already knew of.

Maybe the game wasn't as bad as she had originally thought it would be. But even so, she would rather tear off her own nails than admit to the moronic excuse for a best friend that his game hunt had been successful.

She would let him spend a few more sleepless nights searching for a new replacement before telling him.

That is if she didn't forget.


	2. Beyond the Surface

**I am proud to announce that chapter two is officially out!**

**Also I really wish to thank those who favored, followed, reviewed because, as much as I'd hate to admit it, these indicators show just how good one's story is and to know that you guys think of my story as such really does stimulate me to write more.**

**On with the freaking chapter!**

A light grip had been placed on the brunette's slumped shoulder in an attempt to wake her from her surprisingly deep slumber.

Cooper's concerned gaze loomed over her exhausted figure while he continued to absently follow his teacher's outspoken thoughts.

The boy had stopped torturing his mind with the mildly interesting lecture ever since he noticed that his own cogitation had started to become louder than his teacher's long and undecipherable sentences. Instead his attention was redirected to the object of his bubbling thoughts, which was the feminine teen sleeping next to him.

Her ability to fall into an unconscious rest while in class without any pangs of getting caught by the teacher amused him greatly.

For the past week the girl had performed her disrespectful display countless times, which had awoken slight disturbance in the boy. Despite Ross' rebellious nature she had never permitted herself to show such contempt towards her teachers, leading Cooper to the conclusion that there was another reason for her constant exhaustion. One which she had still not mentioned to him, even though he had offered to hear out her troubles multiple times.

"Ross, wake up." he murmured lowly, cautious of the elderly woman writing over the shining white board.

A meek whine emitted from the slouched girl before she lazily started to rub her closed eyes in her hoodie. The sluggish movement causing a few tears to push through the crevice between her eyelids before reluctantly getting soaked in the dark fabric.

She shifted in her seat, turning her resting head away from Cooper's irritating form in denial of his presence.

"Ross, come on." he hesitantly shook her shoulder while his gaze shifted from her to the occupied teacher "Mrs. Thorn's gonna see you."

The boy's wrist was caught in a painfully tight grip before his hand was roughly ripped away from Ross' shoulder.

"Stop touching me." she hissed bitterly, the warning note in her hoarse voice prominent.

Cooper's long fingers were hesitantly pressed over the wrist's slightly reddened skin in try of soothing the pain surrounding the bruised area.

"Cranky." he remarked, a teasing smile present on his features.

A menacing snarl sounded in replay before Ross focused her attention on the countless writings scattered over the white board.

She placed a palm under her chin, trying to prevent her head from slamming in the desk while her sluggish brain struggled with comprehending her teacher's rather illegible handwriting.

She roughly bite her tongue, an act showing her desperate struggle in keeping her eyes open long enough for the bell to declare her freedom.

Her still growing addiction was able to slip past her control and had soon became the main reason for her current condition.

It had never occurred to her that her mild obsession over a game would cause such an influence on her life. The freaking quests and puzzles were the only thoughts her barely functioning mind agreed to stress upon.

Her body mass had started to dissolve, seeing as her now invisible muscles had nothing else to feed on except the little amount of fat her body had stored over time.

The missing reaction of her skin when being exposed to different sensation had become an unsurprising phenomenon by now, much like the appearance of the blinding black spots whenever she made a rash movement.

"Fuck." she growled softly before tangling her fingers in the dark strands on her scalp.

The fucking game was literally squeezing the life out of her.

Stupid game.

"Ross, what's wrong?" the boy mumbled, his gaze staying focused on the teacher, though Ross did note the smile on his face fade along with his question "You've been like this all week."

The vibrant chim of the bell emitted from the empty halls, proudly proclaiming the end of another torturous school day.

"None of your business." she stated dryly and gathered her belongings.

With a series of harsh shoves the girl struggled her way out of the overpopulated room and dove in the throng of students occupying the hall.

Cooper was a close friend of hers thus he knew a lot of information about her personal life. However, the problems concerning both her mental and physical state she preferred to keep to herself, fearing that if she did inform him the actions he would consider taking , she was sure, would be critical.

Sunlight poured from the widely opened school doors, drowning the countless hormonally steered teens in bright yellow shades.

_"Freedom" _bellowed in her mind, unwittingly stimulating her already overjoyed heart to frantically drum in excitement, the vigorous thumping being so strong that Ross could hear its distinguishing melody in her ears.

A series of sharp quick breaths dashed through her dry throat, serving as an indicator for her overly thrilled state.

_"Hyperventilation?"_ she thought, anxious.

It was very possible that in her striving for liberty she had unknowingly shortened the interval between her intakes, which had, no doubt, brought her into a state of over breathing. However, that brief deduction about the reason for her suffocation mattered little at the moment, seeing as she couldn't _breath_.

The girl lifted her hand up to roughly tug on the collar of her top in a desperate try to expand her throat.

That specific movement of her shaking upper limb caused Ross to realize a horrifying fact.

She was being touched.

Every centimeter of both her bare and clothed skin was brutally being molested by her sweat covered, breathing surroundings.

"Move." she mumbled meekly, but to no avail. No one heard her, being too busy with their own thoughts and conversations to acknowledge her request.

Moronic asses.

A deep breath was forced down her throat as a final enjoyment of the salty, head spinning air before she gently placed her hands on the two tall males in front of her.

"Move it!" with a rather draining push the girl had the massive wall of flesh and bones literally before her feet.

Loudly voiced complains spread over the mass of students as she vigorously struggled in order to reach the deeply yearned exit.

"Yesssssss!" she hissed in ecstasy, a wide smirk present on her face while she stood looking up at the cloudy sky with barely opened eyes.

A cool breeze rushed past the thin fabric of her clothing, causing a blanket of goosebumps to cover her heated flesh.

The still overpopulated school was spared a quick glance in inspection of the countless teens pouring out of the opened gates with visible satisfaction.

Her most arduous obstacle had been conquered.

Ross rustled a hand through her messy hair and sighed in contentment.

Her panic attack had vanished momentarily after her first intake of the cool, gas smelling, city air. However, that didn't specifically mean she enjoyed the naturally unpleasant aroma of burnt fuels.

Warm hands were placed on her shoulders in order to halt her from venturing beyond the wide school yard.

"I almost missed you." a well-known voice sounded from behind, followed by a series of short, chopped breaths.

A brief moment was spent to relieve his lungs before Cooper straightened to his full high, which mildly exceeded Ross' slight slouched posture.

"Ross, what's happening to you?" he murmured softly while the said girl was gently turned in his arms to face him.

"Nothing's happening to me you nosy ass, now fuck off!" she roughly ripped herself out of the boy's hold, a menacing glare hardening over her pale features.

With a loud grunt she turned away from her concerned friend in unspoken refusal of any further cooperation with him.

The girl didn't need his comforting words, understanding or pity and his poor attempts to confront her would just lead him to another brick wall farther from the truth.

"Knock it off!" she heard him yell behind her, desperation heavily dripping from his words, though that had little effect on Ross for she did nothing more than stop for just a brief moment.

"Vivian!"

Now _that_ made her feet literally freeze to the ground.

When had been the last time Cooper had let himself use her name?

A year? Two maybe? She didn't remember.

No matter because the boy had used her name only once since she had explicitly stated for him to use her surname.

That time, when he had repeatedly yelled said name, was a memory she had chosen to forget.

That tragedy was what had developed the close bond they shared to this present day. And yet, if she was given a choice, Ross would pick him to be distant than to have to face such massacre again.

"Cooper." she replayed simply.

The boy's final and most drastic attempt to force her to talk to him left her utterly baffled.

"Cooper," she snarled loudly while trying to squirm out of his crushing hold "let me go!"

"No!" the blonde protested "We're staying here until you tell me what's wrong."

"Cooper!" she warned, feeling the little amount of patience she possessed hastily slip past her fingers. However, her intimidating warning worsened her position because now she was not only held tighter, but with a blond head buried in the crook of her neck as well.

A tiresome groan left her mouth before she bowed her head, letting it freely dangle along with her arms while in await for her friend to let her go.

It amused her that Cooper's hard headedness was able to surpass her own.

The boy usually avoided situations where she refused to give an answer to his asking, though there were times when he pushed the thought of getting ripped to pieces and stood his ground.

He would order the nagging in the back of his mind to shut the fuck up and confront her like he would any other. He would stand his position, knowing that a blink or a wrong choice of movement could be understood as a sign of fear, which was what Ross was waiting for.

Just a slip and it was over.

A soft sigh left through her frozen nose in shows of her accepted defeat.

Well, apparently this time she was the one who had chosen the wrong move.

"Ok, fine." she leaned back in the boy's chest, barely able to suppress her pride from forcing her in another desperate squirming fit "Just let me go already."

Cooper nodded briefly before his hold on Ross' smaller body disappeared, leaving the girl to retain her lost breath and compose.

A loud whine sounded as a response to the forceful contact her palm made with the back of the boy's head.

He leaned away from the feminine teen, his fingers pressed to his pulsing scalp to hesitantly massage the damaged area.

"If you do that again I'll fucking rape you." Ross smiled in approval of Cooper's stiff nod, her shadowed gaze still following his hand's hasty movement over the blond strands covering his head.

"Now stop whining like a brat and walk." she redirected her attention from the boy to the massive gates "I ain't standing here all day."

Cold wind rushed past the two teens while they walked over the busy streets, causing them to slightly squint their eyes from the unpleasant cooling sensation.

"Well?" Cooper turned his gaze to Ross, his teary eyes gleaming in expectation "What happened to you?"

"The game." she mumbled, her stoned expression unfazed by the unbearable emotions blazing inside her chest.

She could let her emotionally filled tears spill freely and use the wind as an excuse, though the image of Cooper seeing her in such a vulnerable and weakened state made her think twice.

Her emotions were easy to keep hidden when she was silent, but in this situation she was forced to give a whole explanation. In simple words - she was screwed.

"The game?" he asked in sheer confusion, as expected, being unable to understand her much too complicated answer "What game?"

Ross heavily swallowed the mass of saliva in her mouth to unclog her tight throat before her fingers curled around the slip of her bag.

Needles prickled her pained heart, forcing a wave of melancholy to whelm over her hurting form.

"Darksiders 2" she kept her tone low, avoiding the pronunciation of any more words in order to prevent her shaking voice from cracking completely.

For a week she had been struggling to finish the arduous game, though no matter how hard she tried each of her attempts ended with a disappointing result.

Salty tears damped her thick lashes while her grip on the black slip tightened drastically.

She had avoided to admit her defeat for seven days now, believing that she would be able to beat her last enemy and reach the end. However, her naive dreams were permanently crushed the night before, the reason for that being the sudden idea of her computer to become a bitch.

She did everything as expected, survived through the last boss fight and when the dialogue with Crow Father started her computer literally went out cold.

It refused to cooperate for two hours and when the girl was finally able to reach past the password for her username she was delightfully surprised with her _saved_ game being completely deleted.

That night Ross had experienced the feeling of crying from desperation, an emotional state she had only heard of. The girl couldn't remember how long her embarrassing yet humanly act had lasted, but by the time she was able to calm her bitter tears and loud sobbing the sun's slightly dim rays had started to peek though her light curtains.

Now she was better - her tears had dried and her trembling had subsided. However, whenever the memory of her unsolved dilemma invaded her mind she felt herself returning to her previous, rather pitiful state.

"I...c-can't finish it." a note of despair filled her choked words while she continued to struggle with voicing out her tortures "It's like...the game doesn't want me to..finish it."

She turned her head away from the boy to let her overflowing tears freely pour out of her dark eyes, their presence causing her vision to blur, letting her see nothing beyond smudged outlines.

"That's it?" Cooper's voice rouse in disbelief "You've been like this because of a stupid game!?"

"Yes." venom darkened her gaze while she turned to face him, watching him through her unclear sight "That's my answer. If you don't like it fuck off"

A loud sigh rushed past the boy's slightly reddened nose while he swiftly ran a hand through his light hair, an act Ross recognized as his method for helping himself think more clearly.

"It's not like I don't like your answer...It's just that...well, I just..can't believe that you've become like this because of a game."

The girl wiped away her flooded eyes to reveal a sharp glare hidden beneath the tears.

"I don't meant that...it's not a bad thing. Just," a trembling breath was inhaled in an attempt to ease the boy's fastly building nervousness, though the dire intention failed to trigger any effect "you said that you wouldn't let yourself develop an obsession for games. It was...like your rule so I thought...that... you wouldn't brake it and-"

"-Cooper." Ross exhaled loudly, forcefully bringing her friend's rambling to an end "Shut up."

A thankful gaze was lifted from the ground to her before the boy smiled in relief.

"What should I do?"

The blonde examined her haggard expression in concern.

"You really want to finish this thing." he stated more to himself than to her.

The quick nod he received Cooper used as a start to his cogitation.

He had never before seen his friend in such a vital state.

It scared him how such an insignificant game could alter her life to such a principal degree.

She had never let herself be overpowered by anything, no matter if it was a game or people' advice and opinion.

If Ross hadn't given up on the game after so much time then she wouldn't even consider it as an opinion in the future.

"Ok, well-" there weren't many options to choose from so the boy picked the one most reasonable to him "Why don't you try to finish it again tonight and if it doesn't work I'll personally come over and uninstall it."

"And why you?" the girl rouse an eyebrow in amusement.

"Because it will be easier for me?" Ross watched the blonde stop next to a traffic light and turn to face her, his expression soft while he waited for her consent.

"Fine," she answered shortly before leaning her shoulder against the traffic light "but if you do something to my baby you're roadkill."

A flash of green was detected in the corner of her eye, making her turn and see the walkway filled with passing people.

"Well, see ya tomorrow dweeb." she freely waved her hand, her back turned to the boy, while hastily walking over the bright zebra striped road.

"See you tomorrow, Ross."

A genuine smile shone over Cooper's features as he watched the tall girl quickly disappear in the thick crowd.

Ever since he first stumbled upon the game and also the object of Ross' current dilemma, he had wondered if it was possible for her and Death to be related.

There were so many similarities shared between the two that at some point it was mildly disturbing. However, Ross was a bit more brutal and unforgiving than the massive pale horseman.

Scratch that, if the guy was unwillingly placed in a battle with his best friend he would most definitely prefer to kill himself and end his suffering.

Heh, the boy would actually pity Death if he had to spend even the shortest amount of time with Ross.

Poor guy would be labeled as "doomed".


	3. Bound by Law

**Enjoy chapter three! Really guys, enjoy it! I made it interesting this time.**

**Also, thanks again for the favorites, reviews, and follows. It really does mean a lot and even though I have a reason for my late update I still want to apologize.**

**I assure those who are interested in the story I will finish it. No matter what happens or how much time it takes me to do so!**

Her frantic stare was practically glued to the computer screen while she continued to fill her already swollen cheeks with mouth watering aliment. A plate of her mother's freshly prepared supper was tightly clenched in her hand, the grip so strong that Ross' fingertips had lost their natural reddish tint.

If it had been her choice to make the teen would have skipped dinner as well, but the savage roaring of her stomach did too much damage to her concentration. She had been forced to take action before her hunger became too urgent to ignore which led to her current, rather ridiculous position.

She was turned away from her computer, slightly crouched, while one of her knees had been pulled to her chest to serve as a table. A tear would slide past her damp, sticky lashes while she stared at the paused game with anxiety, afraid that if she looked away all her current effort would be sent to oblivion. Again.

Of course that did little help when she tried to move the fork to her mouth without looking since most of her attempts resulted to her cheek and hair getting smoldered in food.

The teen exhaled in relief once the last bite of food was forced down her throat and lowered the empty plate to the floor, leaving it to grace her light carpet along with the piles of clothes scattered around her room.

She laid her right hand on her mouse, fingers pressed firmly against the buttons to hide the nervous shiver that had possessed them, while the other one was lifted to wipe away her tear stained cheeks.

Ross had beat Corruption once, that was an indisputable fact, but still the soothing memory did little to calm her frantic heart or trembling limbs.

She sighed, faithless, having lost the small amount of belief she had gathered from the very beginning of the game to here, and briefly shut her eyes in try of clearing her mind, if not anything else.

Her emotions raged furiously, causing an unbearable heat to form in her chest while a newly lit war started to rise between her stomach and the food occupying its depths. And still, even if she was becoming more and more unstable with each briefly passing moment Ross was not going to turn away from her last chance to finish the game.

A forced out cough scraped over her throat before she hastily moved the mouse to the large sign "CONTINUE".

The loud tapping of buttons filled her sunlight deprived room a moment later as the girl began to mercilessly slam over both her keyboard and mouse in a desperate attempt to lead Death to victory.

The harsh grunts and roars emitting from her pawn and opponent's fight were the only sounds her brain seemed to be able to process while her eyes stayed focused on her match, trying to resist the urge to blink as much as possible.

"No! No! No!" her forefinger incessantly tapped over the worn mouse button while the girl continued to cry out the same word, as though none other could gather her despair and disbelief in its meaning.

"Work, damn it!"

Her stare moved between the small device and the raging battle, watching as her partner took hit after hit without any will to jump away or lung himself.

Her mouse had been perfectly fine when she started, it obeyed her every command throughout the entire game until now. How could it just stop working when she needed it most?!

"Hell no!" she lifted her bony fist in the air before forcing it back down to slam over the left button, "Fucking work!"

The teen had spent a day without sleep in order to get to this very boss fight so she was not about to lose again even if it meant breaking her fingers from molesting her mouse too much.

Her breath was cut off midway a second after the scenery on the computer screen changed.

It took her a moment to understand the new image that literally shone in front of her before the unfamiliar feeling of euphoria struck.

"I...won." she whispered, having lost her voice from the still not fully comprehended happiness.

"I won!"

Her hands were thrown back in joy which resulted to her lying on the floor alongside her fallen chair.

She turned to the ceiling, a large, sincere grin brightening her face, and closed her eyes, choosing to pay no attention to the numerous voices and soundtracks that sounded from her speakers. She was far to happy to focus on the passing displays on her computer, that is until a deafening sound tore through her room.

"Fuck! Damn it!" she slammed her palms over her ears as the sharp tones increased.

"What the hell!" the girl stood up to turn down the volume, but was blinded by her screen before able to reach the bulging round button.

Tears smudged her vision while she tried to look past the light through squinted eyes. The familiar outlines of the game's loading screen rose over the blinding whiteness, the glaring skull in the center so real that it surpassed even a three demensional image.

"How the fuck is that even possible?" she groaned while trying to keep her gaze on the image. However, as stubborn as she was the intensity of the brightness continued to grow until she could barely stand it, even with closed eyes.

Ross pressed her hands firmer against her ears and bowed her head, trying to retain her irritation before it become too stong to tame and resulted to the need of new furniture.

She blindly extended her hand towards the computer, reaching to switch it off, but before she could a sharp, tearing pain pierced through her chest. The force from the impact caused the breath she had held in her lungs to escape as a loud yell before she pressed her hands against the hurting area, feeling a warm, sticky essence coat them as soon as they came in contact.

A harsh push was applied on her back, thrusting her forward and causing the ground beneath her to slip.

Her ears screamed so loud that the possibility to lose her hearing became dangerously high.

She refused to open her eyes from fright that either way darkness would be the only thing she would see.

Ross was falling, she knew she was, but the agonising feeling when collapsing on the hard floor, only the intensity of the pain in her chest increased.

Her breathing evolved into short, uneven intakes as the poisoning panic became too heavy to withstand. Fuck, if she didn't try to calm down her heart was going to explode! But the feeling of unawareness and vulnerability seemed too powerful to be overcome, that is until she fell nose first on a mushy, slightly bumpy surface.

She snarled in response to the pain spreading through her crushed nose before blindly biting in the material that had caused the blood that richly poured out of both her nostrils. Unfortunately, before the girl could fully unleash her rage on the surprisingly soft surface the ground underneath her lying body shifted.

The teen felt a harsh tug on her hoodie before her seemingly limp figure was effortlessly thrown away like an old rag.

Her lips rolled back while she reached for her stinging hand, eyes squeezed tighter to try and relieve her of the pain.

Her eyeslids were torn apart to reveal horror the moment Ross felt the forced out air of the roar emitting above her hit her face.

"Jesus fuck!" she yelled and leaped away before the_ giant walking bolder _evened her with the grass.

What the hell was going on? Where was she?

The teen looked back at the monster, feeling her legs start a sprint by themselves as soon as she saw that it was coming towards her.

"Fuck!" she cried out and turned in the direction her feet were taking her, making sure to not trip until she was able to rid herself of the massive creature.

Her computer was the only thing Ross remembered before the light had blinded her. She had finished the game and a new loading screen had appeared, one which had been different from the others she had stumbled upon during her journey.

All the wonderful sights and fearsome battles she had experienced through Death's journey were gathered here, in this world, where she had direct access to.

It was like she was in the game, serving as one of the many characters the reaper met during his long adventure.

"So cool.." the teen exhaled, her interest and fascination growing. However, those positive emotions were unable to brighten the fact that a seven feet tall rock was chasing her.

Another yell tore through her burning throat while she dashed forward, the massive stone creature not far behind.

She tried hard to ignore the intense stinging in her arm and continue running, though the burning in her chest refused to let her step any further and brought her to her knees.

Ross reached her hands towards the hurting area while her attention lowered to the upper part of her chest, seeing her hoodie torn and soaked in blood while countless green shards stood buried in her skin. Her hands were pulled back in hesitation of the potential pain it would cause if they came in contact with the wound.

The girl averted her eyes away in order to conceal the sick feeling that started crawling up her throat.

"Damn it." the stuttered swear rolled off her tongue once she successfully returned her food back in her stomach.

A disgusted look reshaped her expression while she struggled to keep her gaze away from her chest and focus it on her arm.

Minus the grass stains and mildly damaged skin, it seemed fine, nothing broken, though it still stung rather harshly.

The hard tumbling of rocks was heard behind her, making her turn around and stare at the mass of boulders that had once been the monster chasing her.

"No fucking way." her gaze focused on the bulky figure standing over the pile of rocks. However, her amusement lasted briefly for her stare was met with a blazing glare.

The reaper glanced at the bite marks on his shoulder, as though to assure himself that she had been the one to leave them there, and turned back to her, his glare hardening.

He jumped off of the rocks and with calm, steady steps approached Ross' pitiful form.

"It would not be wise to harm such a rare creature, Horseman." an elderly voice spoke, halting the pale rider before stepped any closer.

The teen leaned to the side, trying to see the owner of the voice who had, unwittingly or not, saved her ass.

"Rare." Death commented, his voice full of mockery while he stared at the girl with visible distaste.

"Can you not tell her race?" the elder, Ross remembered was the first maker she had been introduced to in the beginning of the game, spoke again.

"I am not a maker to know all of the existing races." the reaper spat bitterly and averted his glare to the old man.

He pointed his hand towards the teen, his blade gliding inches away from her throat, "What is she?"

"How will you save your brother when you can not even recognize an example from the kingdom he destroyed." the maker chuckled lightly and placed both his hands on his staff.

Disbelief roamed the rider's glowing eyes as he turned to stare at the curled creature next to him.

"That's impossible!" he barked harshly, his gaze focused on the girl, as though ordering her to agree with him "If there were any survivors War wouldn't be lying in the Charred Council's feet!"

"That may be so, but she is not a survivor." the elder approached Ross' kneeling form, stopping right in front of her "She is a guarantee that you reach the end of your chosen path."

"Stay still, human." the maker pressed a finger against her forehead, a warming light emitting from the tip of his nail "You are wounded."

The teen watched the various cuts on her chest disappear, all the while still listening the conversation she had yet to participate in.

She wondered at what time had been her arrival. Maybe after their conversation about the Tree, but then why was there a stone creature chasing her?

The girl shrugged her shoulders as an answer to her own question.

Apparently they liked to appear when a new soul arrived and try to either kill it or wallow it in Corruption. Or maybe Death just missed it. Either way she had been forced to run for her life, which by her standards was not normal. But in this game what exactly was considered normal?

"What are you saying you old fool!" Death stepped back "I will not care for this undeveloped munchkin!"

"I'm afraid, Horseman, that the choice is not for you to make. It has already been decided and this-" the elder pointed at the shards on the human's chest "will serve you as a reminder."

"Speak clearly, old one." the reaper hissed, feeling his temper slipping "And how do you know all this?"

"This human was created to be your weakness. In her hands she holds your soul, the power in your fists, the air in your lungs." was the maker's answer "If she dies, rider, the same fate follow you and that will be so until you reach the end of your quest."

He shifted his staff closer to his wide robe and ran a hand through his braided beard, "And as for how I know-" a meek smile was directed at the pale rider "I learned of her existence much the same way I did when your brother was sentenced. However, I didn't put it thought that she could be more than a rumor."

"What?!" Death blurted, baffled, before regaining his glare "I refuse to believe this! The Council would have informed me-"

The maker reached out his hand and laid it on Ross' head, completely ignorant of the rider's words, "You are tired. Horseman, take her to the Forge Sister. She will care for the human's needs."

He turned to Death to meet a rebellious glare while the reaper swung his weapon at the teen once more.

"I am not taking care of-" he was shortly cut off by Ross' forefinger pointed between his eyes.

"Stop pointing that fucking thing at me before we both die!" she snarled bitterly while suppressing the fright that was weakening her entire body.

The elder had said that if she was to be killed the same fate would reach Death, which meant that he couldn't do anything to her, theoretically. If her thoughts were true then she would still be alive after her rebellion against the reaper's cocky ass.

The teen watched Death's fists tighten over his blades while he tried to suppress the urge to rip her apart.

Apparently his rage was the dominant emotion at the moment since she felt his scythes cross behind her back in an unspoken threat.

"If she dies so do you." the maker paraphrased, his gaze following the rider's movements with hidden anxiety.

The calmness in his words seemed to make the reaper think over his next action and push back his boiling anger. However, that gave Ross little comfort since the scythes still stood crossed behind her, denying her any further movement.

"Let me go you ass." she ordered and stepped forward.

Her nails were roughly scraped over the green shards bulging out of the Death's skin which forced a soft gasp out of his lungs and made him jump back, one blade lifted over his chest as a shield while the other one was pointed at her.

"Now summon your damn horse and lets go." she urged, receiving a threatening rumble as a response.

The reaper jumped up as green smoke flooded the ground beneath him and gave way to Despair's appearance who turned his head to the teen from interest. Or maybe because he took her as a threat to his master, the girl wasn't sure.

Anxiety ravaged through her insides, its spreading point unknown.

Ross had reminded herself that this was all a dream countless time, and still, it seemed unbelievable to her how realistic her surrounding were. Another disturbing fact was that she was supposed to awaken whenever she felt pain throughout her dream. She did so every time so why wasn't she waking up.

Her shaky breaths got caught in her throat the moment the dreaded "what if" appeared in her cogitation.

What if this was not a dream? What if she had somehow entered the game and was now stuck here forever, cursed to repeat the entire game cycle over and over again?

Tears started to pile over her lower lids, though were wiped away before they became too large to be held back. She reached for the oddly shaped necklace around her neck and gripped it tightly, as though it would give her the solution to her frustration if she held on for a little longer.

This wasn't possible. She was just dreaming. But it made so much sense. In a dream one would never question how he got to the location he was at, but more like try to escape it. And yet nothing was certain.

The chances where equal at strength. She could both be at home, out cold, or be trapped in the game until its ending.

"Follow the path, Horseman, and you will find the Forge Sister." the elder informed, his gaze refusing to leave the human while she struggled to lift herself over the reaper's horse.

An irritated sigh rumbled out of the rider's chest before he gripped Ross by the hoodie and lifted her up, having seen enough of her pathetic attempts to climb up by herself.

A rough pat was landed on Despair's strong neck to reassure him that the human's figure was not a threat.

Honestly, who would be stupid enough to fear such a harmless creature. Humans had no powers, their stamina was low, they had almost no strength or claws or fangs or...anything. Their survival was a mystery to the rider.

"Go." he ordered firmly and the horse took off with a sprint through the tunnel.

Death felt the human shift in her position until she was firmly pressed against his chest.

She was afraid, he could sense her distressed state. To rid her of her fear he acted upon the only reasonable solution.

"If you fall and die I will have to endure it as well." he stated simply, his eyes staying on the path before him.

Actually, his statement was voiced more to sooth his own ego instead of giving the human a reason for his odd action, though neither of them held the need to delve deeper in the context.

Disturbance overtook him when he felt the stiffness of her body worsen.

"Why are you afraid, human? Did you not hear what the maker said?" he spared the girl a quick glance and tightened his arm around her waist "I will not harm you...and I will not let you fall."

"When will we arrive?" the girl asked, neglecting his soothing words completely.

A low groan passed by his bone mask, a sign of his surrender, before he turned his attention back to the path.

"Soon."

The ungrateful little bag of flesh she was! He, Death, was trying to comfort her and she was ignoring his every word.

She was a pest, not a guarantee!

Maybe that was reason for the Charred Council's silence. They knew that he would refuse to care for such a creature, therefore had made the decision without him. He wasn't sure who he despised the most. The pest that held his life in her hands...theoretically or the Council.

The Horseman was unsure of the maker's words, though he preferred to keep the human alive instead of testing just how real the connection between them was.

He glanced down at her stiff form when he felt her hands grip onto his arm. She was clutching tightly causing light jolts to convey from her warm palm to his own cold skin.

She was distressed, but not because of him, he assumed. The reaper doubted that he was even connected with the reason for her state since she didn't seem to mind the position of his arm or the fact that they were so close.

A tiresome sigh left his chest before he swallowed back his pride and focused his gaze on the creature in his hands while trying to think of a solution that would put both of them at ease.

"What is your name, human?"

"Ross." she answered, her voice hoarse.

His eyes widened in realization as a solution came to his aid.

Of course, her exhaustion. He had forgotten about the human's tired body, but now, when he averted his attention to her it was obvious. She was barely keeping herself from falling asleep no matter how frightened she was. Actually her anxiety was the only thing that kept her awake.

"Sleep, I will wake you once we arrive." the rider stated and pulled her closer to his chest, forcing her to lean on him.

He pushed down the lump in his throat, hoping that she didn't recognize the kindness in his voice as a giveaway for his intentions.

The reaper felt her eyes land on his masked face for a moment while she thought over his suggestion before relaxing in his grip.

A satisfied smirk shone under his mask, its rare appearance hidden from sight, but surely there.

The first phase of his plan was achieved, now if she would just fall asleep before they arrived he would give her to the Forge Sister and leave before her awakening. The makers would care for her while he journeyed in search of the Tree of Life.

He patted Despair as a sign for him to slow his pace and buy enough time for the girl to slip into slumber.

The human was far too fragile to survive through the path he would have to follow. It would be best if he left her with the makers. However, the mild feeling of hesitation and potential regret for leaving her behind did spur his mind to try and think of another solution.

After all, she did hold his life in her hands.


	4. Vague Affection

_**Been a long time since I last updated. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, I really appreciate them.**_

_**By the way, I'm sure I ain't the only one who's noticed that there have been more and more Darksiders stories appearing lately. I'm quite content with that idea and do encourage those who think that they have an idea that is worth the write.**_

Distance filled his bright orbs while he gazed over the sleeping creatures curled in a mass of thick furs, distanced away from the disturbing sunlight.

She had crawled so deep in the various animal skins that the reaper was sure she would suffocate herself. She had even started to sweat, but by the deep, even intakes and immobilization, the heat did not seem to bother her.

"I will relieve you of her presence as soon as my brother's redemption is achieved." he turned back to Alya, his voice as solemn as his expression "You have my word."

A throaty chuckle slipped past the Maker's toothy smile before she placed her fisted hands on her waist. "Do not strain, Horseman. The human will be of no trouble."

"I sincerely hope that." Death snarled and sent a glare at the sleeping girl in warning.

Even if he had spent very few moments with the irritating human, the reaper had learned her most powerful ability.

She was a natural magnet for trouble.

"She might as well lighten up the atmosphere around here." Alya suggested nonchalant, the thickness of her accent wallowing in her voice "Without our youngest comrades the Forge has fallen silent."

The reaper saw a pang of sadness pass by her eyes, though to him a Maker's past was of mild importance so he preferred not to delve any deeper by asking questions, even if his curiosity did require it in order to calm down.

"I will return for her if she becomes a burden. However, I trust that she will be without a scratch if that is to occur." Death smirked, his harsh gaze battling Alya's offended glare while she tried to swallow his subtle threat for the sake of her lands.

Only he had the strength to rid them of Corruption and she wasn't about to waist that chance because of his provocations.

"No harm will come to her as long as she is kept under my protection." it took her a moment to answer, though once she did her voice was free of any raging tones, leaving only strength to prevail.

With a deep nod the reaper turned his back to Alya and sent a brief sideways glance at the resting human, one which the Maker recognized as a look of caution.

"Do not worry, Horseman." she reassured, though received only a glare in return.

"I am not worried, Maker." the reaper spat, a disgusted edge lurking in his voice, and left in seek of restoring the Fire.

Alya smiled ironically at the retrieving Nephilim, "I don't think you believe yourself, Horseman."

* * *

Pain. That was all he felt.

A stinging heat had engulfed his entire body, making even his striding a difficult task.

He walked out of the Couldrin bruised, wounded and without any strength left.

It pained him that Gharn had been able to place him in such a vulnerable condition, though the agony he felt for his crumbling pride was nowhere near as intense as the tantalising heat inwardly scourging his body.

Its source, he knew, was the Amulet embed in his chest, but the cause stood as vague as Alya's reasoning.

An afflicted expression was hidden underneath his mask while he approached the awaiting Karn, doing his best to show as less hurt as possible.

"The mountain has a voice!" the Maker cheered, his voice raspy yet the joy in it was unmistakable "How did you..No, no, it doesn't matter. You have done what we, what I...failed to do."

The disappointment the pup felt for Death's success was clear to him, the reason for it as well. Karn had yearned to be the hero and the reaper had achieved what he did not.

Pity was the least he deserved if he mourned about the fact that it was not him who restored the Fire instead of cheering for the nearing freeing of his lands from Corruption.

"You must take the good news to Alya as soon as you can-" Karn fell silent once his gaze stuck to the reaper's limping step "-Horseman..."

A guttural growl rouse in Death's throat, forcefully silencing the pup before he appeared too suitable for the reaper to lash out his built-up irritation on.

Despair appeared underneath his feet once he jumped in the air, a pain filled roar pushing against his gritted teeth as the feeling of his muscles tearing increased rapidly.

"Go." he grumbled and slumped on the horse's thick neck for a dearly thrived rest.

His eyes, despite his haggard form, stayed partly open as an insurance that he wouldn't get attacked while Despair passed by Baneswood.

Once he returned, a talk would be lead with each of the Makers.

He had to find the core of the pain or else his brother's future would be sealed.

"Dust, scout ahead." he meekly ordered before the crow sitting on his slumped shoulder flew away with haste, eager to do something other than just watch its master struggle with his own body.

A distinct humming passed by the reaper's mask before he straightened from his slouched position and with a rough pat dismissed his loyal carrier.

He placed his palm flat over the shards in his chest, testing the level of the pain, which had been grilling his insides moments ago.

Nothing.

Just a light sting could be felt emitting where his hand pressured.

He sighed, confused, and looked at the path of stone ruins leading to the Forge.

His exhaustion was of no way suitable enough to be used as an excuse for taking so much time and with the feverish agony gone he was fully capable of continuing his task, despite the protests of his muscles.

He grunted gruffly and jumped in the deep lake occupying the space between the destroyed path.

Cool water splashed in waves around him from his abrupt appearance and soothed his overworked body.

The unclear image of a bean took his eyes away from the shining coin he had delved in the water for.

He took the coin before thrusting himself upwards and breaking through the lake's calm surface.

He hastily approached the bean before jumping up and digging his clawed gloves in the old wood.

The reaper felt at unease, knowing that the wood was certainly not new and would probably break with ease under his massive weight. However, nothing but a few cracks sounded from the bean, calming him, though he preferred to keep climbing rather than wait for the realization of his suppositions.

Desperate cries could be heard as soon as Death passed the large circular gate Thane had eagerly opened for him, in unspoken hopes to get rid of him.

The reaper's strode evolved into a dash after realising the source of the weeping pleads.

He shoved past the Makers circled around the human, who's own tears had started chocking her, his blazing rage slipping past his control from the sight of her pained expression.

"You gave me your word!" he roared, turning sharply to Alya, who seemed unaffected by his words and kept her pity filled eyes on the struggling girl "How could you have let this come to her!?"

"If someone is to be blamed, Horseman, it is you." a mellow, weak voice interrupted, causing Death to redirect his fury to Eideard, who was kneeling next to the trembling human, a hand looming above the shards in her chest as a meek ray seeped from his palm.

"What?"

"I had said that the Amulet would serve you as a reminder." he stated, his voice fading, and retreated his hand from the shaking, though silent girl "Do you recall?"

The reaper nodded, the distant memory occurring.

"Eideard, you need to rest." Alya placed a hand under the elder's arm, aiding him while he tried to reserve his balance.

He nodded at the red-headed Maker in appreciation before returning his gaze back to Death.

"The reminder is literal-" a dry cough shook his form, causing him to bent while his hand trembled in front of his mouth "-If the distance between you grows large you will endure the pain of the slain Nephilim until the Amuled is hole once more."

"Nice job there, Horseman." Thane's biting words sounded behind the reaper's back, making him growl, though do nothing more "Didn't expect anything less."

As much as it tore his pride, Death kept his eyes on the girl, his glare dissolving, ignoring the Makers and their cursing words while they left for the upcoming night.

A quick glance was thrown behind him to make sure that he had indeed been left in solitude before kneeling next to the human, a pained expression crossing his face from the pitiful sight she had come to be.

The once stubborn and quite nerve-wracking female now lied before his feet, vulnerable and weakened from the hours spent in painful torture.

A gloved finger was dragged over one of the damn tear trails running down her face while regret whelmed over his prideful self.

He sighed and with a gruff touch lifted the girl from the fur mat she was curled on before sitting himself down.

His weapons were removed hastily before he was able to lean his back on the stone wall and pull the girl to lie on his chest in hopes that the reunited Amuled might sooth what little pain the both of them still felt.

Another, thicker fur was flung over the human to keep her from becoming ill before the reaper gave away him exhausted body to slumber. However, before he was able to lose his consciousness a light grip on his upper arm pulled his eyes back open.

He stiffened from the abrupt contact and looked down at the girl resting on his chest.

"Don't leave me again." she chocked out, her voice weak and raspy, and tightened her hold "Please."

Death grunted and laid a hand over her to keep her from slipping away. "Sleep, human."

He felt the girl burrow her face in his neck and nod.

A light shudder crept up his spine when he took note of the hot, even breath gliding past his neck.

He fell into slumber, listening to the lulling song her breathing had offered him. Though, unknown to him, the human had waited in silent patience just for that moment.

She slowly pulled his other hand over her and settled his slightly bowed head to rest on hers, greatly hesitant as not to awaken him. However, once she received nothing, but a soft groan Ross exhaled deeply and shuffled in seek on more comfort, content from the feeling of protection she gained while in the reaper's hold.

Sleep took over her exhausted body moments before the grip around her deliberately tightened and a meek sigh softly slipper between Death's calm breaths.


End file.
